


IDK yet (Elain and Azriel Fanfic)

by luxyblue



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluffy, I love them so much, Mentions of past abuse, a little angsty, azriel and elain are my new OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxyblue/pseuds/luxyblue
Summary: Elain Archeron works in a small flower shop next to Azriel's tattoo parlor that he runs with his close friends. Once they meet, neither of them can seem to get enough of each other. Elain's gentle manner and sunny optimism are just what Azriel needs to pull him out of the shadows of his past.





	IDK yet (Elain and Azriel Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fanfic. I absolutely LOVE Elain and Azriel after reading A Court of Wings and Ruin and decided that the world needed more fanction of them.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I started this fic like seven or so months ago and recently revisited it. I rewrote the first chapter, and decided to just repost this because I wanted to start writing it again at some point.

Elain Acheron placed the elegantly prepared flower vase in the windowsill of her flower shop. Her nimble hands moved the arrangement, twisting it so the light shining in through the storefront windows caught on the leaves of the Begonias as she tightened the bow that wrapped around the neck of the vase.

After making sure that everything in her little flower shop in the heart of Velaris – the small town she had moved into six months prior – was in order, she unlocked the shop door and flipped the sign on it to say open. A smile on her delicate face, she walked back to the back of the shop. The bright colors of the flowers looked lively against the light gray wood of the furniture placed periodically around the store to display her flowers. The many garden tools, flower pots, and other decorations for her costumers’ homes and gardens crowded the once open space.

Elain reached the wall in the back, composed of light gray brick and covered in a small smothering of vines that crawled up the building behind the cash register, and unlocked the door that opened into the garden out back.

It was commodious and brimmed with a plethora of different flowers, bushed, and even a small fountain in the middle of it. The fountain itself was enclosed in a circular path of gravel that had pathways branching off of it in all directions, lined with many different hues of plants. Iron benches in the shade of peach trees at looking at the water spraying from the center of the fountain.

Elain had spent time arranging the garden with the same amount of care that she took in arranging flowers for her clients. She even included hidden areas that only she knew about. Trying to hide the walls of the building surrounding her store, she encased the edge of her little sanctuary with large trees and vines. The tenants in the other buildings always prided her on how beautiful it was, and she would often let them lounge on the benches on their breaks.

She quickly bent down to check on the carnations that she had planted about a week prior, making sure they had enough water and the full force of the sun was shining down on them. Once she was satisfied that everything was in order, she moved onto the foxgloves in the shade of the roof that jutted out slightly from the side of the building. They looked a little sickly, and she kneeled down on the ground in front of them, not minding the dirt that got on the flowing skirts of her cobalt blue sundress.

Looking at the flower, Elain knew that it was dying and pulled out a pair of shears from a bucket that she kept near then benches. She got to work on cutting of the dead blooms that to begin the process of trying to revive it. She had already trimmed off some of the dead leaves when the bell that alerted her when someone had walked into the store rang out.

She stood, setting the shears down and trying in vain to brush the dirt off of her dress, and hurried into the shop. Sweeping back her golden-brown hair behind her ear, she beheld the man that just walked through the door.

The elegant features of his face could only be described as beautiful. His dark brown hair curled around his ears and fell over his forehead. From the distance between them, Elain could make out his hazel eyes. They were mostly brown, the green in them shining in the midday light as it surrounded his iris. She could see the corded muscles on his tan arms with the sleeves of his black button up rolled up as he held a box in front of him. He stood tall as he made his way towards Elain.

His eyes met hers, and she gave him a small, warm smile. He gave her a minuscule one in return.

His voice was smooth and unobtrusive in the quiet of the shop. If the sound of the fan rattling above them was any louder, Elain might not have been able to hear him as he said, “This package came to my store, but I think it was meant for you.” He placed the package that was in his hands on the counter next to the register.

Elain’s eyes lit up when she beheld the parcel situated in front of her. She had just ordered new flower seeds from a website online, and she hadn’t been able to find anywhere else. She looked up at the man in front of her with a huge grin overtaking her face. “Thank you!”

He nodded and turned to leave. Before her mind could catch up with her mouth, she called out to him, “What store did you say you worked at?” 

He turned around to face her again, his eyes sliding over her face to take in her features. “The tattoo parlor next door. I run it with my friends.” He looked down for a moment, looking back at her after having what seemed to be an internal battle.

“I’m Elain, by the way.” She stuck her hand out for him to shake. “Nice to meet you.”

He hesitated, his hands clasped behind his back. Slowly, he brought his hands back around to shake hers. Elain tried not to start too long at the mangled scars that littered his large hand, but she couldn’t seem to take her eyes away from them. They were beautiful.

“Azriel,” he answered, taking her outstretched hand. She could feel the ridges of the raised scar tissue as they shook hands. He seemed to notice her staring, quickly pulling his hand out from hers and shuffling back towards the door. “I’ll see you around?”

Elain bit her lip to keep the smile that was rising to her face at bay. “Definitely. Thanks for bringing me my package.”

He nodded with a small smile and backed out of the room.


End file.
